The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for assembling a faucet spout. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for assembling the faucet spout to retain a tube within a body of the faucet spout.
A faucet spout includes a body having an inlet end and an outlet end and a tube received therein for delivering water from a water source through the body. In certain embodiments, the tube may be molded to a diverter valve. For example, the tube may be molded to the diverter valve as set forth in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0178935, filed Jan. 31, 2007, entitled “DIVERTER INTEGRATED INTO A SIDE SPRAYER,” and U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/128,463, filed May 21, 2008, entitled “INTEGRATED KITCHEN FAUCET SIDE SPRAY AND DIVERTER,” the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein. However, the size of the diverter valve may prevent the tube from being inserted into the outlet end of the spout body and secured at the inlet end of the spout body.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet is provided that includes a spout body, a tube, an insert, and a clip. The spout body has an inlet end and an outlet end and defines a chamber extending between the inlet end and the outlet end. The tube is received within the chamber of the spout body. The tube has a tip disposed proximal the outlet end of the spout body, the tip having a first shoulder. The insert is configured to couple to the outlet end of the spout body, the insert having a second shoulder. The first shoulder of the tip is configured to prevent the tube from advancing from the spout body in a first direction. The clip is configured to engage the second shoulder of the insert to prevent the tube from withdrawing into the spout body in a second direction.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus is provided that is configured to retain a spout tube within a spout body of a faucet, the spout tube having a tip. The apparatus includes a clip having a substantially C-shaped body. The clip is configured to collapse within an outer periphery of the spout tip in a first position, and the clip is configured to expand beyond the outer periphery of the spout tip in a second position.
According to yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for retaining a spout tube within a spout body of a faucet. The spout tube has a tip, and the spout body has an inlet end, an outlet end, and a chamber. The method includes the steps of providing a clip and an insert, positioning the spout tube within the chamber of the spout body with the tip of the spout tube located proximal the outlet end of the spout body, moving the tip of the spout tube into the insert until the clip expands outwardly relative to the tip and into engagement with the insert, and securing the insert to the outlet end of the spout body.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.